Forever isn't long enough
by XxlennexX
Summary: Kakashi looked around thinking he was about to be sick as he walked past the disgusting sight of the dead, mutilated bodies of the Uchiha clan, until he walked by a hut where he found the one body he was dreading to see.  KakashiXOC  r&r if you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ok, so here's another fine example of a brilliant anime that I don't own... Oh and by the way, Rumiko Takahashi, my birthday has come and gone and i still haven't received Inuyasha!**

**And bare in mind, this is more of a prologue kind of thing. **

**So what are you doing still here? READ ON! - **

**

* * *

**

* * *

Prologue

Kakashi looked around thinking he was about to be sick as he walked past the disgusting sight around him of the dead, mutilated bodies of the Uchiha clan, until he walked by a hut where he found the one body he was dreading to see.

Time seemed to stop as he saw her broken and battered unmoving body that was laying half on the dirty floor and half outside, a pool of blood circulating around her

He quickly ran over to her, ignoring the strange feeling that somebody was watching him, an eerie feeling like someone was stalking him.

When he reached her, he fell down onto his knees with a clunk, not caring about the blood pouring down the side of the door or the dirty, brown mud that encircled the broken house that proved that some people had fought back to the people that must've done this.

' Oh no...' he said, his voice so quiet it was a tiny whisper compared to the pounding of his heart that was in his ears, almost deafening him.

His hand gently reached out, almost touching her before he stopped a moment in apprehension and fear, before resolving himself and laying his hand on her shoulder..

He gently rolled her over until he could see her face and all thought left his mind, his breathing halted and the loud beating of his heart stopped.

There, lying in the sinister battleground that used to be her home that she shared with the whole of her family, was his fiancée, his love, his friend.

He regained himself, but only for a second, before he put one hand under her neck and one on her stomach, pulling her up and settling her in his lap and back into the house, hopelessly trying to shelter her from the cold evening air.

He stroked some of her blond, which had been turned a kind of brown by mud, and black hair, that was slightly wet with sweat and blood, out of her eyes gently as he took in her dishevelled appearance.

Her face was deathly pale, her lips a light shade of pink and a few cuts that continued to ooze tiny droplets of blood, as well a big purple and blue bruise on her jaw, and looking over her quickly he realised she had cuts and bruises like that one everywhere.

Finally letting a single salty tear drip down his cheek, his already wet mask absorbing it effortlessly, he closed his eyes and nestled his face into the curve between her neck and shoulder, not caring about the stench of blood or the dampness of her hair as he mourned for his love.

That's when he heard it.

A tiny, quiet heartbeat in her pulse.

A leap of hope ran through him and he quickly looked back up at her, noticing her eyelids slightly flickering and her eyebrows creasing slowly in pain.

He nearly laughed in joy, apart from the fact she was nearly dead, but the realisation that she was going to survive built a strong feeling of emotions that coursed through him, but he chose to stay calm and try to get her to open her eyes.

' Open your eyes _Koishii_... I'm here now...' he whispered, placing his lips near her ear and gently caressing the wet with blood material that shielded her stomach.

She made a small whimpering sound before she lazily opened her eyes, blinking slightly as though the setting evening sun was a pure blinding ray of light, before she focused her gaze on him and tried to manage a smile.

' Hey...' he said gently, looking into her eyes and smiling lovingly through his mask.

' Hey... I was... beginning to think that y-ou wouldn't get here...' she whispered, her chest heaving as though speaking was painful. He chuckled slightly and gently wiped the sweat and blood from her cheek, finding the strange coolness of her skin disturbing, and even more so that it could still feel so soft even though there was all those cuts and bruises she'd received.

' I'll always be there for you, I promised, remember?' he stated, smiling as her weak smile seemed to grow and she closed her eyes contently, before squeezing them shut tight, crying out in a silent scream and arching her back partly off the ground in pain.

His smile quickly faded and was replaced by a look of concern as he slowly tried to get her to sit up, hoping to help her lungs work better, but she shook her head vigorously and coughed violently.

' No...no it hurts...it hurts so bad' She cried out, her eyes still shut as he carefully put her back down to where she was.

' Don't worry, I'll take you to the healers and you-' he said, before his eye caught sight in the dim light a dribble of blood leading from her mouth that hadn't been there a few moments ago, along with the strange blue tint her lips had taken.

This was looking seriously bad if she had internal bleeding, along with her hazardous amount of blood loss but he assured- no, told himself firmly that she'd pull through.

Her body suddenly started quivering and she whimpered in pain before opening her eyes forcefully to show a great amount of discomfort in them and she looked up at him as her breathing started to labour.

' Kaka-shi, I'm s-so cold...' She managed to say, the sound of her teeth chattering against the deathly cold sensation that over took her body and her short, shaky breaths echoing through the, almost, empty house.

' Don't worry, it's just 'cus you're hurt, and it's a cold night' Kakashi stated, his voice starting to waver as he proceeded to look around swiftly for something to warm her up with, like a blanket or something and shouting at himself for not wearing a proper coat, but he stopped when he felt an ice cold hand gently cupping his cheek.

Kakashi looked back down at her to see tears welling up in her eyes and a small frown adorning her perfect mouth as her bottom, cut lip trembled.

' I'm sorry... I co- couldn't do it... I couldn't fight him... _Mika_... what happened to _Mik-a_?!?' She asked urgently, her eyes wide in fear and shock as the whole events of that afternoon caught up with her.

He simply took her hand in his, not moving it from it's position but simply trying to comfort her with his presence, before looking at her in unease.

' _Mika_ was here?' He asked in concern as she nodded, her beaten face still adorning those worried features.

' Yeah, I s...saw her be-fore he came... and I tried t-to get her away...I tried so hard...' she said, her voice dying down to a small whisper as she once again closed her eyes and let the tears flow freely down her face, joining with the rest as they dropped onto the floor making small splashing sounds.

He hushed at her gently and wiped the new tears from her face, trying to sooth her.

' Don't worry, I'm sure you did your best...we can go find her when you're healed' Kakashi said, trying to hide his snuffling from his own tears that were brimming for his love.

Her eyebrows creased again and she shook her head, hiccupping once from her tears before opening her eyes and focusing them back onto Kakashi.

' _Koishii_, I won't heal. I'm dying' she whispered, understanding it herself completely, but he just shook his head, clearly denying her words and unsuccessfully blinking away his own tears, only managing for them to roll down his face.

' No! d-don't talk like that... You're gunna heal, an-d we'll find _Mika_ and Sasuke and... And we'll have our own child and ev- everything will be ok... It'll be ok...' he said, trying to suppress the sobs that were growing in his chest and the large lump in his throat and trying to convince her and himself that she'd be ok as he leant his forehead on hers and continued with one hand to stroke her cheek with his thumb and with his other caressing her slightly swollen stomach, but she just shook her head calmly and placed her other hand on the other side of his cheek.

' I'm dying, Kakashi...You have to understand th-at' she whispered as they closed their eyes simultaneously as he shook his head again and squeezed his eyes tight shut as the tears flowed more freely down his masked covered face.

' I wish' she whispered after a few moments ' that I could've h-had more time with y-ou. I wish I could've had this chi...Child with you, and laughed when t-hey started reading "I-cha Icha Para...dise" ' she said gently, stroking his cheeks in the same manner that he was doing only moments before and smiling slightly as she heard him laugh at that last sentence.

' ...And I'm sorry t-that I'm m-making you feel like this... You sh-shouldn't be sad...So for me...' she started, pulling his face up slightly so that he opened his eyes and looked into her own, which were filled with absolute love and resolution ' ...so for me...Keep re-ading those hentai b-books of yours... Keep f-failing tho-se students that y-you just HAVE to f-fail...' she chuckled softly as he laughed at those ' ...Ke-ep an eye on th-that hyperactive wh-when sugared up little bro-ther of mine...Keep smi-ling that hid...hidden smile of yours... And think of me when y...you do' she finished, before placing her fingers underneath the piece of fabric that was his mask and pulled it down, smiling gently and placing a long, lingering kiss on his soft, warm lips, meaning so much more to the lovers than any others that they had shared before as they savoured each and every moment of it.

When she pulled away slowly when the lack of air got to them, she snaked her arms around his neck and grabbed his green outer jacket and grabbed hold of it tightly.

' You ha-ve to go... before he finds you...' she said, and she leaned her chin on his shoulder and kissed his cheek, moving to his ear to quietly whisper something, making him gasp and shake his head once more, before her grip went loose and her hands slowly slipped down his back and her last remaining breath escaped her frail, weak form and her head slipped to rest near his cheek.

He finally couldn't control himself any longer and moved his hands to wrap around her waist, clutching the fabric of her dress tightly and leant his face into the same junction he had earlier as he let out his deep, inner emotions flowed with his tears as he rocked her body back and forth, wishing she could come back, wishing he'd come a little sooner, wishing that this had never happened, but most importantly, he wished he'd never let her come here in the first place.

Suddenly he heard small, running footsteps that were heading in his direction, and he looked up quickly, knowing full well that it was a child, but his loves earlier words still rang in his ears and he turned his attention back to her lifeless form, that looked so peaceful.

He placed one small, last kiss on her pale, lifeless lips, stroking her hair damp black and blond hair out of her face again, before laying her down gently onto the floor, placing her hands onto her stomach and standing up, his eyes never once leaving her body but his hearing attached on the small footsteps that were gradually growing louder.

He finally let his eyes travel to the back door behind them and he wiped his eye with the back of his sleeve, before replacing his mask and walking over to it.

Before he went through it though, he took one final look at her, a small smile on his lips as all that she'd said came back to him.

' Sleep well, my beloved...

... Emiko Uchiha'

_Koishii:_ a bit like darling or love, somewhere along the lines of that.

_Mika:_ read below.

**SO! What do you think? Good? Bad? Pointless? Come on, I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

**Oh! And btw, before I forget, Mika is the main character in " ****the angel who lost her wings****" which is a friend of mines fan fiction, her names "****mutant-bitch****" and I suggest you go read that one to find out a bit more about what's going on.**

**Seriously, I'm not joking, you have to read that to understand, our fan fics are joined.**

**And before all you wingers start wingeing, if Kakashi seems a lil OC, shut the hell up, it's my story I'll write it how i want!**

_**Well, R&R if you want!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	2. Chapter 2

1 year earlier...

Emiko Uchiha walked casually around the market stalls of the hidden leaf village, occasionally picking something up before placing it back down after looking at the price, the boredom slowly setting in.

There was all sorts of new things that hadn't been there last time she'd visited, such as new houses and a couple of new stalls, but everything else had stayed practically the same, the sounds, the smells, and of course, grass.

She closed her eyes and greedily savoured the smells and the aura about the village, before sighing and relaxing her stance.

' Man, I missed this place' she said, eventually opening her eyes lazily and carrying on through the busy, but not crowded street.

She turned a corner and gasped in surprise at how big the 4 heads of the Hokages that were carved into the side of the cliff were from up close, and frowned as the memories came rushing back from a few years ago.

She shook her head, ridding her of those thoughts and managing to make her blond and black hair swish behind her and she averted her gaze to the right of her.

It was there that she saw EXACTLY what she'd been wanting to cheer her up, and possibly fill her up in the process.

-

As Emiko sat down on the last of the unoccupied stools at the ramen shop, she placed her bag cautiously in her lap and straightened her hair nervously, before the ramen girl walked over to her from behind the counter.

' Hello! What can I get you?' She asked politely, smiling her head off and picking up a pen and paper, though you could tell she was quite flushed.

Emiko smiled back at her and looked at the big menu, frowning and biting her lip in thought, before she nodded to herself and, smiling, looked back at the girl.

' Umm, can I have the chicken and mushroom, please?' she asked, and the girl wrote something down on the paper, bowed politely and shuffled off to get the tired Sand jonins order.

Emiko sighed tiredly, drumming her fingers on the counter whilst waiting, before smiling and running her fingertips lightly over the smooth wooden surface, remembering the good times that she'd had there the last time her family took her.

' So, you're from the village hidden in the sand, huh?' Someone said from the other side of her, and she looked over to see a man with silvery hair, his left eye closed and a mask covering from his nose to the beginning of his neck.

Turning her body in her seat to place her full attention on him, she noticed that he was dressed in the usual Jonin outfit, his headband ( from what she could see at her angle ) was slanted, covering his right eye and he wore a pair of anbu gloves.

She leant her elbow on the counter to look at him better, and her eyebrow rose in curiosity for the strange, supposed ninja.

' no, actually'' she stated matter-of-factly, though there was a hint of playfulness in her voice and she looked away to the ramen girl who had finally brought her ramen over.

She nodded her thanks and grabbed a pair of chopsticks, before the mysterious man chuckled and opened his eye, gazing in her direction without moving.

' Then what's with the headband?' He asked, his hands swirling the chopsticks around his empty ramen bowl.

Emiko laughed gently before breaking her chopsticks apart and turning back to her delicious looking steaming bowl of ramen.

' You tell me, why do you think I wear this particular headband?' She asked, closing her eyes in bliss as she savoured the luxurious smell of the only ramen she'd ever loved, before opening her eyes and greedily picking up a cluster of noodles, slurping them down in satisfaction, oblivious to the strange stares she was getting from passers by and fellow ramen customers.

' Well,' the man started, turning to fully face her and rubbed his chin in mock thought ', If I had to guess, I'd have to say that you are actually from an abandoned village, when you were young you defeated a sand ninja and stole his headband, and from then on just wandered around killing various people who you disliked... whilst eating a shit lot of ramen at a starved mans speed' he concluded, grinning beneath his mask as she almost choked on some noodles as she began to laugh, before patting her back to help her breath better.

She spat out her meal and continued laughing, succeeding in almost falling off her chair before her laughing subsided and she regained her lazy posture on the stool.

Emiko smiled and turned back to face him, trying to mimic his position before chuckling lightly and fiddling with her chopsticks.

' Well, that's a new one I must say, and I suppose I also single handedly defeated the Kazekage, robbed a bank, killed countless amounts of ninja and went shopping as well?' she joked mockingly, tilting her head to the side ever so slightly as she glanced back down at her bowl, making her long strip of black hair drape down and over her bare shoulder and a bit across the side of her face, which still had a small smile on it.

He chuckled, before looking fully at her features, much the same way she had done earlier to him.

She had long, blond and black streaked hair that turned black near the ends and reached around the small of her back, a Sand village headband tied around her forehead, and the most darkest blue eyes he had ever seen.

She was wearing a halter neck red dress that did up at the front, a long white line with bumps proving that, which only reached to about the beginnings of her knees, making her leg pack stand out clearly.

It was then that he noticed her creamy white skin. If she'd came from the Sand village, then he guessed she should of been a lot more tanned, but her skin was a natural English rose kinda colour.

When she looked back at him, she must've noticed where his eyes were placed on her thigh and she waved her hand in front of his face, bringing him back to reality.

' dude, my face is up here...' she said slowly as if he'd been asleep for a while, and he quickly looked up to her face, before a slight tint of red adorned his features, and he was glad he had his mask on.

But she only smiled and held out her hand, still smiling and waited a moment for him to take it.

' I'm Emiko' she said brightly, and he smiled back in return, his blush steadily creeping away as he took her soft hand in his and shook it.

' Kakashi' he replied in return, before pointing to her headband again.

' so what's REALLY with the headband?' he asked in and ' in any case ' tone of voice, and she laughed heartily before picking back up her chopsticks and turning to her half eaten bowl.

' Oh, it's a boring story, you don't wanna know' she said confidently, but there was a slight hint of uncertainty as she took another bite of her meal.

' I don't mind, I don't have anything to do, and I love boring stories' Kakashi stated confidently, entwining his hands together and leaning his chin on them in a way that said ' I'm going to find out what you're on about'.

Emiko sighed and looked back up to her new found friend, a few of her more business thoughts plaguing her mind, but she decided that it wouldn't hurt to tell him her story.

' Here goes, you asked for it!' she started eyeing him in pretend anger before settling herself comfortably on the wooden stool and looking back into his eye.

' Well, I originally come from this village, but I left when I was 11 to take the chuunin exams in the hidden Sand village, let's call it an act of rebelliousness' she said, and he nodded in understanding.

' So that explains the headband' he said, once again pointing lazily to the headband.

She clapped her hands slowly like he was a child and smiled.

' Very good! you're learning well!' she joked, and he laughed with her until he realised what she meant and he hit her gently on the shoulder in a playful manner, causing her to laugh harder.

' Anyway,' she continued after they'd settled down ',after I became a Jonin, I've come back here to visit my folks and my little brothers as many times as I can' She concluded, taking another bite of her meal and leaving him to process it.

' So what about you, what's with the headband?' she asked, repeating the words he'd said earlier, and he put both his hands on the counter and looked up at it.

' Oh this old thing? Well, I guess I got it the same boring way as everybody else does' he said in his usual light hearted tone, which made her laugh a little more, before they talked for a while longer about friends, weather, and basically everything except the whole issues of family. Every time the subject came up about it, he seemed to change the whole matter, and she deduced that he didn't really wanna talk about it.

Once she'd finished her ramen she sighed loudly and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand sensually, placing the exact amount of money on the counter, before turning back to him and placing her hands in her lap.

' Well, It was lovely meeting you Kakashi, but I best be off. Family will be wondering if I've been ambushed or something so...' She said, before going to jump off her stool.

Now, usually when you jump off of a stool, you put you hands firmly on the side of the counter and slightly stumble off it, before brushing the invisible creases off of your shirt and looking around nervously to see if anyone was looking, proceeding to walk away.

But that didn't work for Emiko.

She put her hand on the side and got ready to jump off, before it suddenly slipped on a piece of stray water, her feet got tangled in the stool and she cried out, clamping her eyes shut and waiting for the hard floor for her to hit, but it never happened.

Instead she felt like she was slightly hovering, before she finally registered the feeling of a pair of arms tightly snaked around her waist and she slowly opened her eyes, finding that she was looking up into one concerned looking, dark grey, beautiful eye and...

" Wait... where did that word come from?" she thought to herself, before realising that it was Kakashi and the closeness of their faces and bodies made her eyes slightly widen and a small blush to creep up her face.

' Are you ok?' Kakashi asked, slowly pulling her up effortlessly, completely unaware of her current condition or the fact that they were dangerously close, with her hands pressed lightly against his chest unconsciously.

' err... y-yea. I'm fine! Just clumsy! Clumsy ol' me...' she rambled, embarrassment evident in every single little fibre of her being as she smiled anxiously up to him, partly wanting him to let her go so that she could hopefully stop the blush that had probably spread throughout her entire body, but partly wanting to stay like that with him.

In the end, he finally let go of her ( much to the part that wanted him's dismay ) and she straightened herself out, avoiding his gaze.

' ...thanks' she said lightly, and the two continued to fiddle nervously with their fingers and hair.

' So...err...Do you, maybe wanna, I don't know, meet up sometime?' he finally asked, even though he said it as if he was telling his teacher something important about a prank or something like that.

Emiko looked up at his face and eventually smiled lightly at the anxious look he was giving her, before giggling heartily like a little girl and adjusting her bag that draped around her right shoulder, nodded at him.

' Yeah... I'd like that.' she answered, gingerly stroking some of her stray hair from her face as she saw his masked face instantly light up, and just for the moment the two had no idea, that their destiny, everything that was going to happen to them, their actual lives, it had all happened in a chance meeting at a ramen bar.


	3. Chapter 3

" Mother! Father! Sasuke! Itachi! Precious! I'm home!" Emiko Uchiha shouted as she walked into the quiet garden, which was no surprise to her.

Sasuke was probably with Mika pulling pranks somewhere, seeing as how those two were almost inseparable, her father must've been training or at a clan meeting, which she had been to once before and never went again due to the immense boredom it had caused, her mom must've been in town somewhere or round their aunts, midnight ( or "precious" as Emiko liked to cal him), her cat was out chasing mice or just lazing around ( as he tended to do), and Itachi...well, who knows what that boy got up to nowadays.

She sighed grimly as she trudged unenergetically up the wooden steps, her right shoulder screaming at her to put her now heavy bag down, which she eventually agreed with.

' _I bet Kakashi would be able to carry that..._' she thought, and laughed gently at herself.

Ever since she'd left him at the ramen bar ( but not before telling him where to meet her next) her thoughts always seemed to return back to him.

His slanted headband, his anbu gloves, his silvery white hair that was softer than silk as her hands balled fist of it while he kissed her passionately, delicately squeezing her...

She immediately stopped and a deep blush tinged her pale skin, and she looked around anxiously as if somebody would've been there and heard her thoughts.

Since when did THOSE kind of thoughts get there?!? she argued with herself, before placing her heavy bag on the floor and stretching her tired and aching bones from traveling so hard. Before she knew it, she heard her little brother Sasuke running from roof to roof behind her trying to be stealthy and trying not to be seen, while his best friend Mika ran around the other way, also trying not to be seen.

She laughed inwardly and grinned, before putting on her playful act and preparing for the first round of this.

" Halloo?? is anybody there?" she asked loudly, walking deliberately slowly and poking her head into a house, before walking back out and easily picking up the sounds of the two children coming closer.

Emiko tried to stop the proud smirk on her face of thinking about how much her little brother had advanced since she'd been gone and walked around the clearing a while, pretending to be looking for them.

" I wonder where my family is! oh well! I'll just go inside and..." but before she was finished she was attacked from her right side by a small boy and her left side by a little girl that only just reached her thigh, both of them knocking into her.

Being the sister she was, she would usually just let them take her down to the floor and use whatever new means of torture they had created her to death, but she had to remember that that had been almost two years ago, and so they should've ... evolved since then.

So when they knocked into her, there was a large bang and a puff of white smoke, and down fell a wooden log, along with the kids.

" Hey! Where'd she..." Sasuke complained, before they heard giggling running around the corner, and caught a glance of black hair before it vanished.

Emiko heard the laughing of the two kids and the small banging of their feet touching the floor, and being so caught up in trying to get away she ended up bumping into something, which turned out to be a someone.

She fell down to the floor with a squeal and a loud thump, before she squinted her eyes up and managed a kinda blurry look at the tall, muscular body she'd managed to hit with her cursed clumsiness.

" Some things never change, huh Emiko?" A familiar voice said mockingly, but with a tint of playfulness. She gasped in surprise and looked up to his face, finally realizing who it was...


	4. Chapter 4

" So, what brings you back to Konoha?" Makoto asked casually, fiddling with the small strap attaching his gourd to his belt ( a habit that he had been teased by Emiko many a time when they were younger).

" Well, it's hard to believe, but i tend to miss this place" she laughed gently, twiddling a piece of her hair as they walked side by side through an old path that only they knew about that lead to the statues of the 4 hokages in the rock.

" ...Emiko, I... Well..." he stumbled over his words, stopping to a halt in front of their destination with a confused and determined look etched on his features. She stopped with him, just as confused as he was, and decided to at least TRY and help him out.

" Emiko I well, what?" she asked in her usual mischievous tone, turning towards him with her hands behind her back and shuffling her foot nervously along the dirt path ( A habit that Makoto could get his own back on her for ALSO when they were younger).

He scratched the back of his head nervously, before sighing and finally looking up at her. White met dark blue as he stared into her eyes, resolving in his mind that he had to tell her sooner than later.

" Emiko, I'm worried about... Itachi" he said, looking seriously into her confused orbs of blue.

" Wh- What do you mean?" She asked, bringing her arms back to her front and crossing them over her chest.

Makoto sighed and turned to lean onto the metal safety bar, looking down into the bottom of the cavern, making his blue tinted green hair fall down his face, hiding his eyes from everything.

" He's been acting strangely, cutting himself off not just from his other team mates, but from everyone around him..." he started, stopping when he heard Emiko lean onto the railing as well. Taking a quick lance to where she was, he saw that she was in the same sort of position that he was in, her unique hair enshrouding her features until all that you could see was a tiny frown marred upon her face, before he turned his head back to the forest floor beneath them.

" ...And his power, it's grown exceedingly in the last few months. Don't get me wrong, that's the whole point of training,to learn from your mistakes and use them to your advantage, but the truth is..." he said, stopping to stand back up slightly, making Emiko look back up into his white eyes.

" It scares me..." he said, licking his lips and turning to fully face her " ... It scares me to think that he might, one day, be more powerful than the hokages, put together" he finished, before hearing Emiko laugh solemnly as she turned her head back to face the statues.

" That's exactly what Otousan keeps saying, or if he doesn't, it's pretty damn close to that. It's always 'Itachi this' and 'Itachi that' and when he says it, he has pride coming out of his ears. But don't get me wrong, I love my brother, both of the, more than anything in thsi world, but i mean, how would you feel if you were compared to nejia ll the time? And well, me, as you know, I was, what my father often described as, 'a disappointment to the Uchiha family'." She said, before feeling the stingy, burning feeling in her eyes and trying desperately to blink it back, hoping that it would eventually go away, when unknown to her a teardrop was already running down her cheek.

She tensed up slightly, but soon relaxed when she felt a pair of strong arms encircle her waist and pull her into a hug, her back to his chest as he leaned his forehead on her shoulder, a position that they both knew very well from when they were both children, and she managed a slight smile when she placed her hands on his.

"why do y-you always have to cheer me up, you baka?" she joked, sniffing as another set of hot tears coursed down her now flushed cheeks, leaving little trails where they had been.

He gently let go of her a moment, only to turn her around and pull her into a deep, friendly embrace as she cried her heart out into his shirt for the first time in months, her hands grasping the soft material tightly as if her very existence would crumble were she to let go, whilst he made soothing notions on her back, trying to help her calm down as he did many a time when they were younger...


	5. Chapter 5

Awhile later, once she had calmed down and blushed crimson when she realized how much she over reacted, they were sitting on the swings in the park, reminiscing of all the times they had went there when they were children.

" So, how's Hayate?" Emiko inquired cheerfully with a mischievous grin plastered on her face, swinging slightly as she watched her limp foot slide through the sand, making a huge dent in it's path.

Makoto sighed happily and nodded to himself, looking up to the nearby trees with a big smile on his face which almost matched his friend sitting next to hims.

" Stop being a pervert Emiko, you know it's not good for your health" he joked, smirking to himself as he glanced at her sideways, before noticing that she was looking straight at him, giving him one of her famous "ooh i know what you get up to in your spare time you naughty thing" looks, that could make you tell her anything that she wanted to know.

" I'm not telling you about my own personal sex life Emiko, so just forget it" he said, laughing gently as he made himself go slightly higher. Emiko put her hands up in defeat and smiled gently, before placing them back on the swings chains.

" I can't believe that's all you think I'd ask you about. Honestly, some people..." she teased jokingly, starting up her own pace again as she flung her legs out. The feel of the smooth breeze on her face and the smell of fresh grass and flowers was heavenly after all the sand she'd put up with, and it was times like these that she really missed not being there all the time.

' you never know, i might still move here one day...If i can be bothered... maybe...' she thought to herself, before sighing and pushing herself as high as the swings would let her.

' ... yeah, who am I kidding, I'll probably get PREGNANT before i move back to Konoha...'( A/N: you have NO idea how bad i wanted to put that in, seriously, Alice and Polly know what I'm talking about... lol!) she argued with herself, before letting the wind wash away all of her thoughts to just one, simple word.

" Kakashi..." she unconsciously said out loud with her eyes closed, her voice in a daze as she proceeded to slow down, until she came to a sudden halt digging her heels into the soft soil as she felt butterflies in her stomach, making her giggle.

" Emiko...?" Makoto suddenly asked, his voice extremely timid and small, not like the usual him at all.

" What is it my frond?" she asked playfully, turning her head to face him, a drunken smile framing her features as the after affects of gravity washed over her.

" I...err... Well, there's something i gotta tell you..." he said, a small blush creeping upon his pale features as he looked back down to his hands, playing with his fingers nervously.

" yeeeaaas?" she pushed further, starting to turn her swing around in circles, making her giggle even more.

" Emiko, I'm gay" he said, not liking the awkward silence that accompanied it as Emiko stopped in her tracks. She turned her head slowly towards him, and it wasn't what he had expected to see.

A big, cheesy grin was forming and her eyes held a sort of pride in them, but not for herself. And before he knew it, he was toppled to the ground by a giggling 21 year old, her arms wrapped around his waist as she hugged him ( which to him was more like an attack).

" I'm so happy for you!" she managed out, her eyes close in glee as he tried, and failed to get her off.

" Emi-ko... you're sucking my will to live..." he gasped out, a random twig poking him uncomfortably in the back as he tried again to lift her off, but couldn't suppress the laugh in his throat at what they must've looked like.

And the rest is history... for now...


End file.
